


Toxic

by LavenderSana



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage, Old Love, Toxic love, Zodiac, intoxicating, say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderSana/pseuds/LavenderSana
Summary: A One-shot about Shigure Sohma and his toxic tendencies.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Shigure/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Toxic

You could only describe this man as toxic. The way he drew you in and made you feel so alive, only to turn around and torment you, drove me insane. Even though every sense of mine tells me to run, I can't. The slightest mention of him, and I'm intoxicated by him. 

"I don't know what I'd do if you left." His words cling to me as he kisses me. 

"And miss out on the fun? Not a chance." 

I should have taken the chance while I had it. I'm stuck now, seen as the girl who wasted herself on that Dog. And all for what? A few nights of fun before he went back to his beloved Akito? 

"Did you hear? Shigure and Akito are to get married." Whispers and rumors of the Family Head and that Dog finally tying the knot have driven me mad. 

"It's about time he settled down. Going around and having flings with so many different women. Disgraceful." I couldn't agree more. However, I still wish it could have been me who got to settle down with him. 

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect to see you here." Once again, his words make me queasy. It's so clear that I'm lovesick due to him.

"I had to get closure. That it was truly over." 

"Hmph. You couldn't conclude that earlier?" No, you're such a multifaceted person, I couldn't begin to. 

"Don't be too distressed. You were good fun." A siren goes off in my heart. My senses drive me wild as I long to feel his lips against mine one more time.


End file.
